The present invention relates to a novel device for positioning an object relative to an opening in a body.
Many machines and engines employ bored objects which are fictionally fitted within openings in the machine or object. For example, valve guides, seats, bearings, bushings and the like reside in this class of objects which are located via an interference fit. In many cases, the worn or failed fictionally fitted objects must be removed and new ones installed to assure the operation of an engine, machine, and the like.
In the past, other devices have been utilized in which a member is inserted through the fitted object and removed by the use of flanges which extend from the pulling member. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,255 and 5,249,342 describe such removing structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,460 employs a blind hole bushing remover in which pushing media in the form of grease is introduced under pressure to effect removal of the bushing or bearing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,793 describes a tool for removing spindle bearings that employs a nut and a threaded rod which provides a force by the turning of the threaded rod on the object to be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,560 which uses a piston to push an inner bearing race which collapses a spacer to provide proper bearing tension within a spindle or axle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,317,793, 5,363,543, and 5,404,631 describes an apparatus which is used either to extract or to install bushings concentrically in a bore. The device uses a puller which is guided by a bushing 64 mounted on a U-shaped member. The guide mechanism of the tool is used to ensure close alignment with the axis of the bushing to be removed and the axis of pull. Various guides must be employed with the tool to accommodate different size bushings which are to be removed or inserted.
A device for manipulating an object having a bore fictionally held in an opening of a body which is portable and versatile in various situations, would be a notable advance in the machine maintenance and repair field.